El manto virginal de la inocencia perdida
by chata0770
Summary: Una pequeña historia creek


Yo y craig eramos los mejores amigos, bueno más que eso eramos novios en secreto, sk alguien se enterará la reputación de craig se iría a la basura, el me dijo que no le importaba pero yo insistí en mantenerlo en secreto, íbamos a cumplir 1 año de estar en una relación, claro que ya sabia lo que le iba a dar

-hola amor-dijo craig entrando a mi habitación.

-hola ahg te extrañe, como te fue en tu entrenamiento ahg? - le pregunte

-muy bien pero te extrañe muchísimo-me dijo con una sonrisa,

esa sonrisa que asi que mis problemas se fueran Cuando lo conocí era frio y rudo pero ahora es amoroso y cálido

-sabes que día es mañana ahg? - pregunte -viernes? - dijo algo risueño, yo me voltie como si estuviera enojado-era broma, como se me iba a olvidar un año de relación contigo la persona que me hace mas feliz en todo el mundo-el me beso.

Estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que oscureció, empezó a sonar un telefono

-ahg,-grite asustado.

-hola?contesto el celular mientras me abrazaba para tranquilizarme - si... Yase.. Bye.

-quien era ahg?-pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta

-mama, tengo que irme, te amo.

-yo ahg mas - le respondí antes de que cruzará la puerta

En cuanto craig se fue mi padre subió

-tweek tenemos que hablar algo importante

-que ahg cosa? - respondi

-a partir de mañana no viviras con aqui. Dijo con tono serio

-ahg porque - pregunte asustado esperaba que fuera una broma

-viviras en...Bueno no se donde pero mañana vendra por ti.

-pero quien? - me habian vendido? Al gobierno? No, es mi padre el no aria eso.

-lo siento tweek el cafe iba a quebrar pero un hombre me dijo que me dara mucho dinero por ti.

-pero papá yo quiero vivir aquí contigo-no podia parar de llorar y si me llevaban lejos y ya no podía ver a craig, no podia con esto.

-lo siento ya está decidido-dijo terminando la conversación y saliendo de mi cuarto

No había opción, sabia lo tenía que hacer, debía ir a despedirse de craig, salté por la ventana me dolió un poco el pie pero no había tiempo, corri hacía la casa de craig tarde un poco en llegar, toque la puerta pero nadie abrió Supongo que no estan, pero no creo que tarden, me senté en las escaleras de la entrada me sentía cansado así wue decidí acostarme para esperar.

-tweek ¿estas bien? - dijo asustado el pelinegro Al parecer me había quedado dormido

-ahg si, perdón tenía algo que hablar contigo.

-esta bien pasa, vamos a mi habitación.

Subimos hasta su cuarto

-perdon por el desorden mis padres no estan pero si marcan cada cada rato ¿que me querías decir, mi amor?

-yo... - no podía hablar las palabras no salian de mi boca.

-tu? Tweek me preocupas-me dijo el pelinegro

Yo abracé, hundí mi cabeza en su pechoy empecé a llorar, no quería separarme de el nunca

-tweek ¿estas bien? Porque lloras? No entiendo nada-dijo algo confundido y preocupado

-ya.. No te voy a perder ver-le dije sin separarme de el

-¿que?¿porque? ¿que hice?-me dijo abrazandome mas fuerte

-no fuiste tu, ni siquiera es mi decisión.

-que quieres decir?.

-mi padre-no podia dejar de llorar-me vendio ahg a un señor para salvar su cafetería.

-no puede hacer es-grito, yo me hundí mas en su pecho, tenia miedo cuando craig se enojaba, no se podía controlar

-si puede el es mi padre-no podia verlo a los ojos, no lo soportaría

-tweek no te alejes de mi. - me dijo mas tranquilo

-yo no quiero ahg pero no puedo hacer nada, solo ahg vine a despedirme te amo con todas mi fuerza craig.

-yo también te amo, juró que te encontraré.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación

-tweek te he buscado por todas partes-dijo mi padre

-ahg lo siento tenia algo que decirle a craig-Me disculpe

-bueno ya es ora de irnos-dijo papa algo enojado nunca le había gustado que craig fuera mi amigo.

Cuando íbamos a salir craig me detuvo y me metió algo cuidadosamente en el bolsillo.

-adios tweek-me dijo, puede notar cómo salian unas lágrimas de sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules.

Cuando llegue a casa subi corriendo a mi habitación, vi lo que craig me habia metido en el bolsillo, era un celular¿lo abra dejado para hablarme? escuche el timbre de la casa, iba a bajar a ver quien era pero entonces empezó a sonsr el celular de inmediato conteste

-ahg hola?.

-hola, amor, ese es el celular que te iba a dar mañana usalo para hablarme.

En eso abrieron la puerta de mi cuarto

-tweek este es el señor con el que te vas a ir - me dijo papá

-no iba a venir mañana?-pregunte

-lo siento no puede esperar-dijo el hombre

Era un señor algo grande como 50 años diria yo.

-lo siento tweek te vas a ir con el ahora mismo-dijo papá

-no quiero ahg-le dije llorando estaba muy asustado.

-tweek es una orden ve abajo y espera al señor.

Obedeci, baje corriendo y volví a la llamada

\- lo siento craig ahg, te amo me tengo que ir-Colgue

Obviamente craig había oido todo, asi que siguió marcando. Decidí apagarlo no quería que me lo quitaran

entonces vi a mi padre y al señor bajando por las escaleras

-adios tweek que seas feliz-dijo mi padre

mientras el señor me tomaba la manoy me dirija hasta su auto, subi espere unos segundos y el auto arranco no podía parar de llorar

-bueno tweek yo soy el señor jorge, ahora viviras conmigo yo vivo afuera de la ciudad- se presentó el señor

yo no dije nada en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos me llevo a un cuarto en el segundo piso.

-quítate esos trapos viejos, ponte esto-dijo dandome una bolsa con ropa

Yo Obedeci pues que mas me quedaba hacer? Me desvesti, cuando me quite la camisa callo el celular al piso asi que lo prendi, después de unos momentos sonó, en el momento en que conteste la puerta se abrio

-ya estas listo?

-no, solo ahg me falta ponerme la ropa.

El señor entro al verlo me tape mis partes con las manos

-estas muy bien-dijo el señor acercandose ami y empezando a tocarme

-déjeme, ahg no me toque,-grtie no quería que ese señor me isiera daño

-pero si te va a gustar.

Sali Corriendo hacia el primer lugar que vi, el armario entre y me encerre ahi ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Que estaba pasando? Acaso ese tipo queria abusar de su angel? No lo iba a permitir

Despues de checar unas cosas en su celular salio corriendo a de su casa hasta donde su celular le indicaba, pues lo que habia echo era rastrear la llamada, corrio con todas su fuerzas, aunque estaba algo débil ya que hacia unos dias habia tenido una pelea con un tipo que estaba molestando a tweek. Pero no le importaba nads el no iba a permitir que violaran a su angel

El señor ya estaba logrando abrir la puerta del armario, tweek la seguia detendiendo hasta que ya no pudo

-te has portado muy mal - dijo el mayor

-ahg- yo estaba mas que asustado

Jorge amarró a tweek de tal forma que colgara de sus brazos que tenia amarrados a un tubo que salia del techo y sus pies también amarrados pero aun tubo que salia del piso

-como te has portado tan mal que tendre que castigarte-camino hacia atras de mi senti algo raro en mi trasero.

-ahg ahaahaha-grite de dolor ese bastardo habia metido su pene en mi pequeño trasero

-no por favor, yo debo ser solo de craig - grite lo que no le pareció muy lindo a el señor porque empezó a penetrarme muy fuerte, lo unico que se oia en esa casa eran mis gritos

-sigues pensando en el? - pregunto enojado el viejo

Tenia miedo de contestar, asi que me quede en silencio, lo que tampoco le pareció bien ya que empezó a jalar mi pelo hacía atras, ya no podia mas el dolor era insoportable, el agarro algo, no alcance a ver que era, era una navaja empezo a hacerme pequeñas cortadas en la espalda, pero ni siquiera para hacer eso dejaba de pentrarme, ya no sentia mi cuerpo, muy apenas podia mantener mis ojos medio abiertos, no podia moverme solo vi como la puerta de enfrente se abría y deja ver a mi lindo novio peleando con el, tenia miedo de que a craig le pasara algo después de todo no podria ayudarle, estoy amarrado.

-te amo, craig-dije tan débil que dudo que me aiga oido,

después de eso mis ojos se cerraron por un momento, cuando los volvi a abrir estaba craig desatandome los pies y luego las manos cai en sus brazos, no podia mantenerme en pie, craig me cargo en su espalda y corrio, corrio hasta llegar a su casa donde me recosto en su cama

-nesecitas descansar, amor-me dijo craig

No lo pense dos veses estaba muy débil, cuando desperte estaba craig acostado al lado de mi viéndome

-perdon, lo siento mucho - le dije llorando.

-porque, mi amor?-me pregunto mientras me abrazaba

-yo te iba a dar algo, y ahora ya no puedo.

Craig sabia exactamente a lo que se referia

-amor, el echo de que estes conmigo todos los dias, de que me regales tus sonrisas, tus lagrimas, tus enojos, es el mejor regalo de todos. - me dijo y me beso

Ya me sentia a salvo en los brazos del amor de mi vida


End file.
